


my girl

by words_unravel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Silly, Weddings, alternate universe - Wedding Band, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Niall, mentions of zayn, possible future Louis/Niall/Zayn, smidge of George/Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>From golden oldies to today’s top pop, <b>IN HARMONY</b> are just the band for your wedding*!</i> </p><p>
  <i>Four friends with a love for music and performing can’t wait to do just that for you! Have that special song for the bride and groom on their perfect day? <b>IN HARMONY</b> is more than happy to learn it! Love a theme? So do <b>IN HARMONY</b>!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Please visit <a href="">here</a> for a full catalogue of songs, plus video. Contact 01633 44 45 46 for full pricing!</i>
</p><p><span class="small"><i>* Also available for other special events such as birthdays, company parties, and more!</i></span><br/> </p><p> </p><p>or; at their latest gig, Liam finds herself agreeing to be the fake date for the bride’s sister, Harry, and ends up: a) snogging said fake!date in a coat closet, b) doing an amazing duet for a pretty pissed reception crowd, and c) maybe falling a little bit in love.</p><p>Too bad she has not way to contact Harry once the evening is over. Worst gig ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaboat/gifts).



> Based on the prompt:  
>  _f/f, lirry. liam sings at a wedding for a girl she doesn't know, gemma styles. harry styles is a date-less wonder who is very sick of people asking who she's dating so she forces liam to be her girlfriend for the evening, too which liam agrees, and they end up making out in the coat check closet while discussing the deeper meaning of it ketchup is better for dipping fries, or mayonnaise. along with their hopes and dreams and fears and liam might be a little in love, so WHAT. she doesn't want to say goodbye to harry at the end of the night, SO WHAT. and so FOR THE NEXT WEEK liam forces louis to try and find this harry person, via social media and WHAT HAVE YOU. while harry and niall do the same. sort of like you've got mail, but different. so not really like you've got mail. just TWO GIRLS TRYING TO FIND THEIR SOULMATE._
> 
> Not _quite_ that, but hopefully close enough that you’ll like it!
> 
> Thank you to Ness and Lucy for looking this over for me. All remaining mistakes are my own.

* * *

“We’re going to be late.”

“We’re not going to be late.”

“No,” Liam says, craning her neck and trying to see around the car in front of them. “No, I’m certain we’re going to be late. Are you even sure you know where we’re going?”

That last bit earns her a jab in the side. She’s quick enough to deflect, however, wrapping her hand around Louis’ fingers before they make contact. There’s a huff from beside her that makes her smile.

“Gettin’ predictable, Tommo.” She glances over, grinning. Before he can say anything, a text comes through on his mobile. With a scowl, he tugs his hand back and picks it up from the center console. The frown on his face deepens and worry starts to curl up in Liam’s stomach.

“What is it?” 

“Ash and Georgie Boy are there, set up already.” He turns his head a bit, mumbling something that Liam doesn’t quite catch. 

She’s the one that pokes this time, causing Louis to grumble. “Tommo?” 

“He says we’re gonna be late,” Louis mutters, refusing to look at Liam. Instead, he hits the horn and growls, “Don’t even say it, Payno.”

Liam, because she is a good person, doesn’t say a word. The grin on her face says it all anyway, judging by how Louis’ eyes narrow when he glances over. 

 

Miraculously, the traffic breaks. Louis’ mobile pings again as he puts the car in park, the same time Liam’s own mobile chirps with an incoming text. 

_I think Ashton’s hitting on the bride?? ): ):_

_also, this hot irish blonde bird is making eyes at my guitar. I’m a bit scared she’s gonna make off with it. )))))):_

“We’ve got to go.” Liam lifts her head. “You’ve made us late and George thinks one of the guests is out to steal his guitar.”

Louis snorts. “More like she’s trying to get in his pants and he’s fucking clueless.” His eyes narrow. “And we’re not late.”

“Yet.” 

Another set of messages hit their mobiles at the same time again, interrupting Louis’ next protest. 

_Maybe she’s trying to flirt with me?????_

Pressing her lips together, Liam can’t help the fondness that rolls through her. George isn’t much younger than her, but while Liam’s had Louis to corrupt her since she was eleven, George has been babied by his family. She shouldn’t laugh at his obvious confusion, but it’s so terribly adorable that she can’t help grinning down at her mobile. 

“Our baby’s finally growing up, I think.” Liam shows Louis the message. He nods, wiping a fake tear off her face. 

_HELMP MEEEE WHERE R UUUUUUU_

Liam giggles, unable to help herself. Louis grins, sharp, and reaches over to pinch the skin of her upper arm, causing her to yelp and fumble her mobile. 

“ _Fuck, Louis!_

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you calling me ‘predictable’, Payno,” Louis says, pointing a finger at her. Liam’s about to protest when he glances down at his mobile again. With a frown, he shoves his door open. “Now, c’mon, you’ve totally made us late.”

That makes Liam squawk in protest. She _hates_ being unprofessional. Getting Louis back will have to wait, she thinks, scrambling out of the car. 

x x x

They make it on stage, her and Louis, after dragging Ashton away from a pretty, young woman with lavender-tinged hair who, it turns out, actually _is_ the bride. Louis whacks him upside the back of the head and gives him a thumbs up two seconds later. 

Boys, Liam thinks, arching a brow at Louis when he turns her way. All she gets is a shrug and a wide grin. Rolling her eyes, Liam looks around for their guitarist. 

_Where’s George?_ she mouths at Ashton a moment later. He frowns back, clearly puzzled. 

Gritting her teeth ‒ they’re supposed to start at 7pm on the dot and she knows it’s incredibly close already ‒ and trying to remain calm, Liam acts out strumming a guitar. That seems to do the trick, Ashton’s expression clearing in an instant, his ensuing laughter carrying easily across the small stage. Liam sucks in a huge gulp of air, trying to keep her blood pressure level, when movement from the corner of her eye catches her attention. 

It’s George. 

She can hear Ashton’s laughter, even louder now, as George stumbles further onto the stage. 

He’s a wreck, face bright pink and mouth even fuller than normal. The black, skinny tie that Liam had talked the group into as a uniform of sorts is half-undone and askew. George’s hair is usually a mess anyway, a riot of curls that’s hard to tame, but now it’s even worse, sticking out and falling into his face.

And if that isn’t enough to let Liam know _exactly_ what George had been up to, the bright red love bite on his neck says it like a neon sign. 

“Oh my god,” Liam mutters. They’re the least professional wedding band ever. 

_Ashton hitting on the bride._

They’ll be asked to leave. 

_George off snogging (or worse!) a guest._

No one will ever hire them ever again. 

Liam’s breathing is getting out of control; she can feel it. Nothing she does seems to help though, all these terrible thoughts racing through her head. 

She actually really likes being a wedding band singer. It’s not what she really envisioned for herself after Sixth Form, but it’s worked. She gets to sing, which she loves, and be in a band with her best friend Louis, whom she also loves but is a bit frustrated with at the moment. And when they’re not being hyena children, she adores Ashton, who’s an amazing drummer, and George, the sweetest kid on earth. Usually.

When he’s not _out snogging guests_.

Raising a hand, Liam covers her eyes and tries to focus on taking deep, calm breaths. Over to her side, she can hear George apologizing, but it sounds far away. Liam can feel tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. 

Squeezing her eyes closed, she takes another ragged, deep breath. She will not cry, dammit. 

There’s a hand on her back then, fingers warm and solid against the small of her back. 

“C’mon, Li,” Louis murmurs, basically into her cheek. Ashton always laughs at that, telling them that’s not how whispering works, but as Louis’ fingers press harder into her back, it _is_ a comfort to Liam. She takes another breath, more steady this time. 

“That’s it,” Louis tells her. Then, “Besides, if we get fired it will be because of me and the open bar they’ve got set up.”

Liam can’t stop the snort of laughter at that. She drops her hand, looking up to find Louis grinning at her. 

“You wouldn’t,” she replies, voice quiet.

“You never know,” Louis replies. But she does know. Louis may be sharp-tongued and quick to anger, too impetuous at times, but he in this just as much as she is. Loves it just as much. 

With a sigh, she says, “Well, I’ve gone on and made us actually late for real, haven’t I?” Over Louis’ shoulder she can see George watching her, eyes wide and sad. “Oh god, George is giving me the eyes. Make him stop.”

She can feel the hitch of Louis’ shoulders as he laughs. “You know he hates disappointing you. Milk it, I say.”

Liam hums, considering. She won’t, of course. Even Louis has a hard time being mad at George’s puppy face. Before she can say anything, a voice cuts through with, “Is everything okay?” and Liam glances over to find a beautiful, older woman watching them. 

She looks a touch familiar and suddenly Liam realizes this is the woman that was standing next to the bride when they’d pulled Ashton away earlier. The bride’s mum. Thankfully, she looks more concerned than angry and Liam straightens up, Louis’ hand falling away. 

“There’s my girl,” she hears him murmur as he steps back. Shoulders back, Liam turns and smiles at the woman. 

They’ve got a job to do. 

 

Liam’s focused now, one hand curved along the top of the mic. The other sliding down slowing as she croons out, _won’t stop to surrender._ The Temper Trap isn’t a group she’s well familiar with, but it had been a request from the bride’s family and they’d worked hard to get it down before the gig.

She can hear the others singing behind her as she starts the chorus again. Closing her eyes, she reaches out, swaying behind the mic stand. Louis loves to make fun at her for the move, but she doesn’t care. This song is pretty and different than a lot of stuff they cover. She’s _feeling_ the music. 

It’s then that she becomes of aware of it, someone staring at her. 

Which is ridiculous as they’re the wedding band, someone _should_ be paying attention. This though, Liam can feel it like a palpable thing; it’s a little disconcerting to say the least. 

Forcing herself to keep focus, Liam finishes out the song before allowing herself to take a look around. It doesn’t take long to find them, the person staring. 

It’s a girl. 

Liam swallows hard. It’s a _gorgeous_ girl. 

It’s not hard to tell exactly when the girl becomes aware that Liam’s caught her watching. There’s a smile then, starting with the uptilt of one corner of her mouth and stretching slowly across until a deep set of dimples appears. 

Well, that’s not really fair, Liam thinks. The girl got a riot of brunette curls, done up at the top of her head and bouncing down around her ears. She’s also got legs for _days_ , knees knocking a bit as she stands there, grinning at Liam. It’s endearing while also managing to make Liam’s brain go a little fuzzy. 

It’s not until the neck of Louis’ bass appears, blocking her view of the girl’s face, that Liam realizes she’s totally missed her cue. Louis’ face appears shortly after and he frowns, head tilting a question. Her face feels like it’s on fire, but Liam just shakes her head and turns to the other two. Swinging her finger around once gets the point across and they effortlessly slide around to the beginning of the song again. That makes her smile; they’ve really started to gel and it feels good. 

Liam doesn’t miss her cue this time, but when she glances over again, the girl is gone. Disappointment flares in her belly, but she tells herself that’s silly and pushes it away.

 

“What was that?” Louis asks later, poking her in the side and handing her a water bottle after the last song on their first set. 

“What was what?”

Liam may or may not be subtly glancing around, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl from before. It’s not that Liam thinks she has much of a chance, also she’s _working_ ‒ she’s been around Louis far too long, it’s obvious ‒ but the girl was stupidly pretty and she _had_ been smiling at Liam.

A finger manages to dig directly between two of her ribs, the sharp, shooting pain causing her to yelp. It’s loud enough that a few of the patrons startle and turn to look at her. Liam puts on her best innocent face, the one that never works on Louis anymore, and then when they’ve turned away again, she reaches over and smacks Louis on the arm.

“Ow, fuck! Liam!”

Liam scowls, curving in towards Louis. “Watch your mouth!”

“Don’t hit me!” Louis whisper-shouts back. “Also, that’s impossible. I can’t watch my mouth, it’s on my face.”

Rolling her eyes, Liam adds, “If you don’t want me to hit you, then don’t poke me. I don’t have to pay attention to you every second of every day.”

“Lies,” is the hiss she gets back. Before she can respond anything else, he says, “You never miss your cue, Li. It’s like your thing, your lame-o superpower.” He lifts a shoulder like it’s nothing, but Liam can see the concern on his face. “I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

Liam sighs. It’s impossible for her to resist this Louis. 

“Everything is fine, Tommo. I promise.”

A gleam appears in Louis’ eyes and Liam’s stomach sinks. She should _know better_ by now. 

“So you weren’t drooling over the hot brunette who couldn’t stop staring at you then?” 

Liam’s jaw drops, and she sputters out, “No‒ wait, um. She wasn’t‒ I mean.” Taking a deep breath, Liam straightens her shoulders and says calmly, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Okay,” Louis shrugs, uncaring. Liam’s eyes narrow. “Then you won’t care that she’s headed this way.”

x x x

Her name is Harry, Liam finds out, a few minutes later after she’d popped up behind Liam and proceeded to drag her off to a nearby hallway.

“Not Harriet?” Liam bites her lip, not meaning to be rude. As if she has any room to talk really. It gets waved away though, that bright, wide smile back on the girl’s face. 

“No, just Harry. Family name,” she shrugs. Liam nods, like that makes sense to her. Like any of this makes sense to her. 

Thank goodness there’s a wall behind her; Liam’s not quite sure she’d be standing up on her own. Harry’s even prettier up close, is the problem. Slightly taller than Liam and she’s just got this _presence_ that makes it hard for Liam to catch her breath.

Politeness makes her mumble, “‘m Liam,” and it gets another startlingly blinding smile from Harry. To be honest, Liam feels a little light-headed from it.

“I know, Niall said.” That makes Liam frown.

“Niall?”

“My friend? The blonde who‒”

“‒was snogging my guitarist!” Liam blurts out, then slaps a hand over her mouth. She can feel her face heating up again.

It just makes Harry snort out a laugh, dimples on display as she watches Liam. 

“Sorry,” Liam tells her. “S’just George is a bit naive and we’re all young enough that we have to be really, really professional, you know? The band doesn’t need a reputation. Well,” Liam backtracks, “we _do_ need a reputation, but one that’s good. Not one that’s about our guitarist smooching on guests‒”

“I think you’re amazing.” The words are soft, barely more than a whisper. Almost like Harry’s not realized she’s said them out loud, and Liam’s words stumble to a stop. Her face must be a terrible shade of red right now. 

“I’m not,” she murmurs, “The band’s aces, but I’m just‒” Liam digs into her lip again. “I’m just, well, okay.” 

Harry’s gaze drops to follow and something in her expression makes Liam want to be a little reckless. Makes her want to lean forward and press her mouth to Harry’s. She digs her teeth into her lip harder to stop herself. 

Harry steps in closer, the edge of her skirt brushing at Liam’s fingertips. “You sang one of my favorite songs ever and made it sound even better than the original. Your voice is‒” 

She stops then, a tiny shake of her head, like she’s not got the words. “It’s so smooth, innit?” Liam’s eyes flutter closed, unable to take the intense look in Harry’s eyes as she continues. “Wanna wrap myself up in it,” there’s a whisper of breath across Liam’s mouth, “your voice.”

Liam’s about to be kissed, she just knows it. About to be kissed by a complete stranger and it’s almost painful how badly she wants it to happen. Unable to stop herself, she budges her chin up. Her lips brush Harry’s, barely a breath of a touch, and she feels more than hears Harry’s, _Liam_.

“There you are, young lady!”

Liam jerks her head back, hard enough that she sees a few stars when it smacks into the wall behind her. She blames that on the fact that it takes her a moment to recognize the woman from earlier, the one who’d come to check on them. 

The one that’s the mother of the bride. The one that Harry more than resembles, now that Liam’s paying attention. 

Which makes Harry the sister of the bride. She’d been about to kiss the sister of the bride. The daughter of the woman who’d hired them. 

Oh god. 

Liam nearly smacks her head again.

“ _Mum_ ‒”

“Don’t ‘Mum’ me, young lady. You’ve been moaning and groaning for _weeks_ that you had no date for your sister’s wedding‒”

“No,” Harry interrupts, her shoulders going back and her chin up as she looks at her mother. Liam can feel fingers slide through hers, tucked against Liam’s thigh and hidden by the folds of Harry’s skirt. Harry’s palm is warm and just the slightest bit sweaty. It’s reassuring, for some reason, and Liam finds herself standing up straighter as Harry’s mother comes to stand before them. 

“No,” Harry repeats. “All the ladies in your sosh wouldn’t stop asking me who I was going to bring! And Gemma’s friends were just as bad! I was tired of that!”

No one should look that cute pouting, Liam thinks. It’s like Harry’s this wonderful, confusing cross of adorable kitten but with amazing legs. Liam shakes her head. She really did smack her head but good. 

“‒no excuse to run off without introducing your date!”

Liam’s attention snaps back in at that. It might be the throbbing at the back of Liam’s head, but she’s fairly certain that Harry’s mum just said ‘date’. In reference to her.

“Wait, what?”

Harry’s squeezing the life out of her fingers just then, jumping in before Liam can say anything else. 

“It’s the first time we’ve seen each other!” That makes her glance over, eyes wide as Harry continues. “You know we met online, mum. You can’t blame me for wanting to keep her to myself for a bit first!”

Harry’s mother ‒ Anne, Liam suddenly remembers ‒ sighs, drawing Liam’s gaze back to her. It’s obvious in the fond lines around her mouth that she believes Harry’s story. She looks to Liam, who does her best to look like she’s not gobstopped by the tale Harry’s just spun. Her own fingers are squeezing Harry’s back now as Anne smiles at her. 

It’s so very, very similar to Harry’s. The same warmth and charm that Liam finds herself smiling back automatically. 

Anne practically coos, “Well, at least Harry has excellent taste. You’re absolutely lovely, Liam. You and your boys sound great, so professional for being so young!” It’s a little strange to hear those particular words, especially after all the worrying Liam had done at Harry a few minutes earlier. 

“Mummmmm,” Harry groans, breaking Liam out of her thoughts. Anne laughs, shaking her head. 

“Alright, alright.” She turns to head back to the reception. Over her shoulder, she says, “Be back in five minutes, I mean it.” 

Harry whines, slumping onto Liam’s shoulder as her mother disappears around the corner. 

“She’s the worst,” gets mumbled into material of Liam’s jacket. Then, “Also, thanks for going along with me.” That gets another squeeze of fingers; Liam had forgotten they were even holding hands. 

She wants to say something inane, like, _You shouldn’t lie to your mother_ , but what tumbles out of her mouth is, “Your mum’s never going to believe that I’m your girlfriend.”

Harry lifts her head, frowning. “She already does, doesn’t she?” Harry’s eyes are a brilliant, clear green. Disconcerting this close. Liam swallows, looking down. Their hands are still linked. 

“I’m a terrible liar,” she replies. “And well, look at you.”

“What about me?” Harry’s standing straight up now, brows pulled together and the corners of her mouth turned down even further.”What do you mean?”

“I just–” Liam fumbles. “I mean– You’re gorgeous, Harry. And well, like I said, I’m okay, yeah? But I’m–”

She’s meant to say _nowhere near your league_ but when she lifts her chin to tell that to Harry, something in Harry’s eyes makes the words catch in her throat. 

“But I’m in if you are,” she says instead, heartbeat thundering loud in her ears. It’s obvious that not what she was going to say, but the way Harry’s face lights up, Liam doesn’t really care.

x x x

Harry stands near the front of the stage for the entire next set, watching Liam, mouthing along to most of the songs. 

And dancing. 

To be honest, Liam’s not sure what Harry’s doing could be described as dancing. She’s all arms and legs and almost dangerous with it. During In Harmony’s cover of Pharrell’s ‘Happy’, she nearly whacks Niall in the face half a dozen times. The look the blonde sends her makes Liam nearly giggle in the middle of singing. 

She can feel Louis watching her but she ignores him, moving smoothly into the next song. Harry snaps around when Liam moves into the chorus, tripping over her own feet at the momentum. Liam jerks, a hand reaching out before she can stop herself. Like she’d be able to catch Harry from here, ridiculous. 

Fortunately, Niall seems to be used to this sort of thing and wraps an arm around her waist, keeping her upright. Harry pats her hand in an absent manner, watching Liam hard enough that she can feel her cheeks warming up again. 

She’s a professional though, so she keeps singing. 

 

“You didn’t change the pronouns.”

“What?” 

Liam’s only half paying attention, distracting by the thought that she can no longer be angry at George for snogging a member of the wedding party when she’s been tucked at the back of this coat closet doing exactly that with Harry for the last ten minutes. 

She’s still not certain exactly how it happened. They don’t usually take so many breaks, but Louis had all but shoved her right off the stage, hissing, _Go away now, christ. We’ve got this,_ then, _And don’t think you aren’t answering some questions later, Payno._

“You didn’t change the pronouns,” Harry repeats, then promptly presses her mouth to Liam’s. She kisses like she talks, slow and thorough. Liam’s head may well float away before long. Teeth nip at Liam’s bottom lip, making her whimper, and then Harry’s pulling away, adding, “When you sang ‘My Girl’, you didn’t change the pronouns.”

“Of course not,” Liam mumbles. She really just wants shove her hands in Harry’s hair and pull her back in, but she’s reminded of how Anne’s face had looked earlier when Harry’d complained about it. “Song was written the way it’s meant to be sung, yeah?”

Harry’s eyes practically shine in the low light. There’s obvious fond delight in her, ““Where have you been all my life?” It’s so damn cheesy, Liam knows, but it does strange things to her stomach regardless. 

“Wolverhampton?” Liam replies, face heating up. God, it feels like she’s been red ever since they got out of the car. 

The other girl seems to love it though, letting out a loud crack of laughter. Harry slaps a hand over her mouth and it’s so cute that Liam can feel her cheeks ache with how hard she’s smiling. 

“Alright, alright,” Harry says after a moment. “So. You sing like an angel, smash the pantsuit and skinny tie combo–” Liam blinks twice at that. “–but it’s time for some serious questions.”

Heart beating loud in her ears, Liam can tell that Harry’s staring at her and she’s a bit glad for the dim lighting in the closet. The silence is becoming unbearable; Liam opens her mouth to say something, anything, when Harry asks, “Mayonnaise or ketchup?”

“What?”

“On chips,” Harry clarifies. Sort of anyway, Liam’s not sure what exactly is going on in Harry’s mind. “Mayo or ketchup on chips?”

“Chips are terrible for you,” trips off Liam’s lips. She wants to smack herself. Nothing like being _that_ person. “Mayo,” she adds, quick. “You?”

Harry hums, then says, “Both. Together,” and Liam makes a face without thinking

“We’ll work on that one,” Harry laughs. Liam’s heartbeat picks up at that, like there’s more to this than a pretend date. That maybe she’s as into Liam as it’s turning out Liam’s into her. Before she can think about it further, Harry kisses her again.

“What do you want to be when you grow up?” Harry asks, breaking the kiss after a few moments. Liam can’t think straight. 

“A singer?” she finally answers. 

“Wrong, never grow up,” Harry tells her, and Liam can’t help laughing. 

“You and Louis are gonna get on like wildfire.” Harry looks pleased, then kisses her again. 

“Biggest fear?” is what she asks the next time they come up for air. Liam’s a little disgruntled but it’s overwhelmed with fondness. Her brain is _definitely_ a little fuzzy.

“Never having friends again,” she answers without thinking. 

That makes Harry frown, pulling back to look at Liam. She opens her mouth to say something, but Liam _really_ doesn’t want to talk about what a loser she was when she was younger. Instead, Liam presses forward, initiating the kiss this time. 

She’d much rather be doing this anyway. 

 

When Liam manages to drag them out of the coat closet (and wouldn’t Louis have a field day with that one), the rest of the band is wandering around, the sounds of a pre-recorded mix being piped out over the sound system. Louis spots them immediately, eyes narrowing as he rakes his gaze over Liam.

And then he beams. 

“Slag!” he says loudly. 

Liam slaps a hand over her face. “Oh my god.” 

Beside her, Liam can feel Harry shaking. When she looks up, it’s to find the other girl doing her best not laugh, one hand over her mouth. “Oh god,” she repeats, moving toward Louis. She tugs Harry along after her. ‘Don’t believe anything he tells you, I swear.”

This time Harry lets the laughter loose and Liam’s stomach does a weird flop. It’s just gets worse when Harry leans over and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. She stumbles to a stop in front of Louis, whose gaze has shifted from delighted to assessing as he glances over the two of them. 

The silence is getting a bit unnerving when Harry clears her throat and says, “Shots then?”

Louis grins. 

 

Ten minutes later, Liam’s certain the warm, tumbling feeling in her stomach is no longer due to Harry. Well, it _is_ but not in the oh-god-she’s-kissing-me way and more in the two-shots-of-Jager way. Louis’ finally stopped laughing at Liam, and just as she’d predicted, is getting along frighteningly well with Harry. 

Liam’s about to suggest that they head back to the stage when Harry says, “There’s an inordinate amount of hair in your band.” 

To which Louis replies, “Have you _seen_ what’s on your head?” 

It earns him a disgruntled, “Heyyyyy,” from Harry and a sharp elbow jab to the chest from Liam. Harry ruins it a second later by curling into Liam, her giggle a warmth against Liam’s neck. 

Liam’s not quite sure what her face must look like, but Louis’ smile goes sharp and he gets a look in his eyes that does not bode well for Liam. She flees back to the stage then, not even a little ashamed. 

x x x

It’s getting late and Liam’s a little tipsy. There’d been another break, more kisses and drinks, Harry absolutely charming the trousers off her entire band. She’d feel bad but she’s smashing every song, despite trying not to giggle at Harry throwing shapes on the dance floor. The fact that most of the reception party are pissed helps too; they’re noisy, but appreciative, and Liam’s eating it up. 

She’s not sure she’s ever had this much fun at one of their gigs before. 

Heading into the chorus, the entire crowd does the _Single Ladies_ dance and Liam can hear Louis’ delighted laughter to her right. She throws him a grin and he sends it right back, eyes bright. They finish the song to a rousing shouts of appreciation from the crowd, but before Liam can announce the next song, Louis’ talking. 

“So, for this next song we’re going to do something a little different–” 

Liam glances over her shoulder at George and then Ashton, but both of them send her a puzzled look. She turns back to Louis just as he says, “Joining us here on the stage is Harry, the bride's own sister! Everyone make some noise for her!”

Liam’s jaw drops even as a holler goes up in the crowd. She manages to get a“What–?” out before Harry’s scrambling up the side stairs and standing next to her. There’s time for another puzzled glance over at Louis before she hears him counting them in for the next song. 

If Liam’s surprised that Harry’s on stage next to her, it’s _nothing_ to when Harry opens her mouth to sing. 

“ _I got my first real six string–_ ” Liam snaps her head up, eyes wide. Harry smiles, wide and a little wicked. “ _Bought it at the five and dime–_ ”

Harry reaches out then, singing the next line, to wrap her fingers around Liam’s wrist. She tugs her closer, nodding to the mic stand and oh yeah, Liam’s supposed to be singing right now. Still, it takes her a moment, the husky rasp of Harry’s vocals rolling through her. She feels overheated, staring into the clear green of Harry’s eyes. 

And as Liam finally leans in to join in, there’s a heat that flares through them as Harry watches her back, gaze just as steady. 

They sound good together. 

They sound _really_ good together. 

Harry’s starting to get into it, right hand coming up to curl around the mic stand. She’s not let go of Liam with her other, only moved so that now their fingers are twined together. The second verse comes up and Harry tilts the mic over, jerking her chin at Liam to sing. 

The thing is, Liam _loves_ singing. Like, there’s nothing else better in the world than opening her mouth and letting words and music out to the world. But there’s something in the way that Harry’s watching her, something that makes her want to be _more_. 

She shoots a glance over at Louis, to find him already look back. She jerks the thumb of her free hand up a couple of times and he nods, speeding up the bass line. It sounds off, just for a split second, before Liam hears Ashton shout happily behind them. George follows easily, a moment later.

The crowd eats it up, shouting along with the chorus and Liam loves her boys _so much_.

When she looks back at Harry, she figures she just might be a little in love with her too.

Harry leans into Liam’s space with the mic, singing, “Me and my baby in a sixty-nine,” directly at her. Her face has to be the brightest shade of red ever, but Liam grins, doing a little hip shimmy. It cracks Harry up, making her pull away from the mic, and Liam can’t help her own smile going wider.

By the time the song ends, they’re half-collapsed against each other, more giggles than song. To the delight of the crowd, Harry tugs Liam in by her skinny tie and kisses her hard.

Liam kisses her back without hesitation; her heart is definitely in trouble. 

x x x

“Mum, wait–” Harry tugs against the hold around her wrist, but Anne’s grip remains firm. “Two seconds, I swear. _Mum_.”

With a sigh, Anne lets go. She glances over at Liam, who’s been stood there like a donut, unsure what to do. Harry’d been insistent she not leave yet, but the boys are packed up and Louis’ wandered off to grab another drink before they head home. 

Liam shifts from one foot to the other as Anne smiles at her before giving Harry a stern look. “Fine, take your two seconds, but Gemma needs your help when you’re done.” To Liam, “It was wonderful to meet you, love. We look forward to seeing you soon. Harry will have to bring you around when you’ve got the chance.”

She reaches over then, pulling Liam in a warm hug that Liam can’t help but return. Harry beams at her over Anne’s shoulder, then starts pulling her mother away. Anne laughs it off, waving her daughter away before making her way across the room. 

Once she’s out of earshot, Harry moves in, wrapping her hands around Liam’s wrists and pulling her in close. Her smile is blinding up close, but Liam thinks it might just be that she’s just gone on her already. Harry presses a close-mouthed kiss to Liam’s lips and whispers, “Where’s your mobile?”

That is _not_ what Liam’s expecting to hear.

“What?”

“Your mobile,” Harry repeats. She’s managed to sneak her hands around Liam’s waist, fingers tucking just under the waistband. Liam’s brain is all white noise at that, something she’s beginning to get used to. “So I can put my number in it. So you can call me.”

“Oh!” 

Liam reaches down, patting at her pockets only to remember that she always leave it in the car for a gig. She shakes her head and Harry huffs. “What about–”

“Mum confiscated it last night when I wouldn’t stop texting during the rehearsal. I’ll go see if she’ll–”

The rest of Harry’s sentence is interrupted by Anne calling for her across the room. “Time to leave, Harry!” 

There’s affection in Anne’s voice, but even Liam can hear that her tone brooks no argument. It makes Harry tuck her face into Liam’s neck and whine, the air tickling the skin under Liam’s ear. She shivers and Harry nips at the skin there, fingers tightening on Liam’s waist. 

“ _Harry!_ ”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Harry shouts back, half-turning to send her mother a look and getting one in return. “Ugh,” she groans, turning back to Liam. Then, “Wait here a sec.”

She lopes off a second later. As Liam watches, she stops one catering attendant, then a second, before she seems to get what she’s wanting. She waves Liam over to a nearby table and as Liam gets closer, she sees Harry scribbling out something on a napkin. 

“Here,” she says, slapping a pen on the table. Glancing over Liam’s shoulder, she grimaces. Liam’s afraid to look. “I’ve got to go,” Harry tells her, “mum’s gonna skin me alive.” Still, she steps in close again, wrapping her fingers around Liam’s and giving them a quick squeeze. 

“Thanks for being my fake girlfriend,” she says. There’s another kiss pressed to Liam’s mouth, this one accompanied by a gentle bite and a mumbled, “love your bottom lip.”

Then she’s gone. 

x x x

Liam’s still staring down at the table in front of her, fingertips brushing against the napkin lying there – _–H. xx_ – when Louis comes up beside her.

“I got you a–”

Startled, Liam jumps. Louis’ standing too close and he stumbles back. He windmills a bit, two glasses of water in his hands, trying to get his balance back. Liam reaches out and grabs a handful of his shirt to steady him. 

“That’s the thanks I get then, Payno?” Louis starts to set one of the glasses down. “For bringing you water out of the kindness of my heart?” Liam rolls her eyes, about to reach out and pinch him instead when something absolutely terrible happens. Louis hits the glass he’s just set down, tipping it over. 

Right onto Harry’s napkin.

Harry’s napkin where she’s written her mobile number. 

The mobile number that quickly becomes a giant blob of ink, individual numbers indecipherable.

“No!” Liam finally gets her body to move. “No, no, no!” She grabs another nearby napkin and tries to blot it but it’s no use. “That’s fine, that’s fine,” she mumbles. “I’ll just go find Harry really quick.” Liam glances over at Louis, who looks a little baffled. “She can’t have left yet, right? Harry?”

The look on Louis’ face shifts to a wince and Liam knows it’s too late. 

“That’s okay!” Liam says. “Because they’ll have to pay us. They’ll have to pay us and that means an address of some sort.”

Louis glances to the side.

“They paid us in cash, didn’t they?” Liam asks. Louis just nods. 

A second later though, his face brightens. “I have the mum’s number! Wrote it down in case we had trouble getting here.” He grabs Liam’s wrist. “Should be in the car, c’mon.”

 

It’s nowhere in the car. 

Liam’s got her arm shoved under the seat, desperately sweeping back and forth to no avail. She feels about two seconds away from sitting on her arse in the grass and crying. 

Instead, she straightens up, glancing over at Louis. “No luck either?” Louis shakes his head. 

“Sorry, Li. Thought it was here but I must have binned it earlier.” He looks a bit miserable and Liam can’t help the fond rush of affection that washes through her. 

Liam takes a deep breath. It will be okay, they should have the records back at the flat. They’re professionals after all. 

 

“What kind of idiot doesn’t get the last name of the girl she’s snogging?” Louis grouses. They’ve looked over their entire flat for the information on the gig with Harry’s sister, but it’s nowhere to be found.

“What kind of idiot doesn’t keep records for their business?” Liam says right back, unable to help herself. “You said you were good at the this side of stuff!”

“I am! This is the first time!” Liam narrows her eyes, staring hard at Louis. He scowls. “I swear, Liam! You know I wouldn’t fuck this up on purpose!”

All the fight goes out of Liam then because she knows Louis, knows he loves this just as much as she does. Flopping down on the sofa, Liam sighs. 

“I know that, Tommo. I’m just–” She stops, rubbing a hand over her face. “I just–”

“–really liked her,” he finishes for her, dropping down beside Liam. He slumps over, putting his head on her shoulder. 

“How ‘bout that Niall?” Liam says after a minute of silence, her voice quiet. “She seemed a trip.” 

“Yeah,” Louis replies. Then, “Suppose I could have got her last name as well.”

Liam tries to hold it as long as possible. She can feel Louis shaking next to her and that’s it, she burst out laughing. 

“A right mess, we are,” she manages to get out between giggles. 

“Speak for yourself, Payno.” 

Twisting around, Liam proceeds to tickle him until he agrees. Later, when the two of them are a sweaty, giggled-out pile on the floor, Louis murmurs, “We’ll figure it out, Li. I promise.” 

Curling into his side, Liam really, really hopes that’s true. 

x x x

Two days later, Liam’s still feeling a bit mopey. She’s laying face down on the sofa doing her best not to feel pitiful. It’s just so silly she thinks, to be hung up over someone she barely spent a few hours with. Pressing her face into the cushion, she lets out a really long, frustrated yell. 

Which is, of course, how Louis finds her. 

She knows this because he flops down on top of her with a huge theatrical sigh. 

Startled, Liam flails, sending them both to the floor. Louis lets out a strangled yelp, then hollers, “Fucking hell, Payno!”

“You should know better,” Liam tells him, digging her elbow into his ribs. “Now get off me, your bum weighs a million pounds.”

“Fuck you.” There’s no weight to Louis’ words, but he does move, leaning up against the sofa.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Liam asks, after they’ve managed to get their breathing under control. They seem to spend an inordinate amount of time on the floor, she thinks, nearly missing the way Louis shrugs. Frowning, Liam leans up on her elbow, watching Louis’ face. “Louis,” she prods. “Louis, you didn’t–”

“It was a shit job anyway,” he interrupts. “And the band is doing really well.”

It is. 

“Still,” she says. “Not sure we should rely on that by itself, Tommo.”

All she gets is a hum in response, Louis slumping back until his head’s resting on the sofa cushions. It’s typical Louis avoidance technique. 

“If Zayn were here–” 

It’s the wrong thing to say.

“Well, he’s not, Liam,” Louis snaps, head popping up again. “He’s run off to his fancy bullshit hipster art school in America and left us here, so you’ll just have to deal without him.” 

“You’re such an arse sometimes,” Liam says quietly, breaking the silence after Louis’ outburst. She sits up, sliding into the space beside Louis. “I miss him too, you know.” 

And just like that, all Louis’ anger seems to disappear and he slumps into her side. “Wanker could have at least told us before he left.” 

“Yeah,” Liam agrees. That had probably hurt the most, to be honest. That they’d had to learn from Zayn’s mum that he’d gone. It’d had taken Zayn nearly a month before he’d replied to Liam’s text messages. Louis’ still holding out though, sad but still angry enough to hold a grudge. 

“He asks about you,” Liam tells him and gets a sharp pinch to the inside of her thigh before Louis is up off the floor and making his way toward the kitchen. 

“Gonna grab a beer, you want one?” 

Liam sighs. “I’ve only got–” 

“One kidney,” Louis finishes. From the kitchen, he shouts, “That’s a load of bullshit, you know it is!” 

It’s an old argument, over Liam not ever saying ‘one _functional_ kidney. Louis’ still miffed about it, a year later. 

“Fine,” Liam calls after him. “ _One_ beer.”

x x x

Ashton’s doing warm-up exercises and Liam feels like her head is going to explode. She’s silently cursing both him – for setting up a last-minute prospective gig try-out – _and_ Louis-"just one more"-Tomlinson for last night’s mild tear. 

She feels guilty because she’s obviously not at her best and they really need every gig they can get since _someone_ quit their job yesterday. Liam glares over toward Louis, but he’s busy messing with his pedal box. He looks none the worse for wear from last night and Liam sticks her tongue out at him, disgruntled. 

He catches her, of course, because that’s the kind of day she’s having. Grinning, he does his stupid frog face, tucking his lips in and crossing his eyes. Liam just shakes her head. A terrible idea in retrospect, as it feels like her brain is rattling against her skull. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Liam ducks her head and takes a deep breath. 

She can do this. 

In the middle of taking another deep breath, there’s the echo of happy, loud laughter in the hallway outside their practice room. 

Liam’s head shoots up. That laugh sounds stupidly familiar. She’d spent half the evening listening to someone laugh like that at Louis. That’s not possible though– 

Then she hears another voice, slow and a bit honeyed. 

“I don’t think I can do this again–” 

“Harry?” 

Her name falls off Liam’s lips without asking. Liam’s taken half a step toward the door when a hand pushes it open further, two familiar faces coming into view. 

The smile that spreads across Harry’s face is reflected on Liam’s own, she knows. Liam’s moving before she realizes it, only to stop abruptly a few steps away from Harry. She’s dying to wrap her arms around Harry’s neck, to kiss her, but Harry’s smile has fallen away and that stops from Liam from reaching out. 

“You didn’t call,” Harry says. Beside her, Niall coughs into her fist and steps away. But Liam’s not paying attention to her, eyes for Harry only. 

“You didn’t call,” Harry repeats. “So I thought you weren’t interested.” 

Liam shakes her head. “I was, I swear! And I would have but Louis dumped his drink all over the paper–” 

“I apologized for that!” 

“–so I couldn’t read it and then he lost all the hiring info–” 

“ _I said I was sorry, christ!_ ” 

“–and your mum paid us in cash and you never told me your last name and–” Liam’s breath is hitching. “And I really, _really_ wanted to call you, I _did_. Please believe me.” 

It’s silent for a moment, Liam’s harsh breathing the only sound. 

“It’s Styles,” Harry says eventually. She’s watching Liam, eyes that brilliant green that Liam’s been thinking about for days now. Liam makes a noise, not understanding. “My last name,” Harry clarifies. “It’s Styles. For future reference.” 

Nodding, Liam mouths it. _Styles._ Harry Styles. 

Behind her she can hear Louis’, “Harry Styles? Really?” and then the sound of someone smacking him. “Fucking hell, Nialler! Why does everyone beat on me?” She ignores it, watching as Harry steps towards her. She reaches out, fingers dancing softly over the back of Liam’s wrists before she slides them down, threading them with Liam’s. She tugs gently and Liam stumbles forward another step until they’re practically nose to nose. 

“Hi. Hi, Harry Styles.” 

The greeting trips over Liam’s tongue and she feels fit to burst at the dimples that appear with Harry’s smile, happiness zinging through her like lightning. Before she can say anything else, Harry’s kissing her. 

It’s just as good as Liam remembered. Better even, with Harry’s mouth smiling against her own. It’s only the cheering and clapping from behind them that makes Liam pull back. It gets her a disgruntled protest and Liam presses another quick kiss, unable to help herself. 

“Payne,” she tells Harry and gets a puzzled look in return. “ _My_ last name.” 

“You know,” Liam says, already leaning in for another kiss. “For future reference.” 

_**_THREE MONTHS LATER_ ** _

A message sounds on Liam’s mobile, almost inaudible in the wake of Louis and Niall’s laughter. Ever since Ashton went home to Australia and George decided to try his hand at X-Factor, the two had been spending loads of time together. 

The message sounds again as Liam manages to dig her mobile out of her pocket. As she reads, Liam’s face lights up and Harry notices. Of course she does, wrapped like a koala around Liam like she is. 

“What is it?” Liam’s practically vibrating in her seat. “Liam?” 

Liam twists around, barely giving Harry a glance of her blinding smile before she’s pressing her lips to Harry’s. Harry can’t help her own smile, spreading slowly across her face. “What was that for? Not that I mind,” she hastens to add. 

“Zayn’s coming home,” Liam tells her, voice quiet. Harry’s brows pull together and Liam watches as her gaze flickers over toward the other two. 

“Zayn? The same Zayn that Louis says he’s angry at but can’t stop talking about for more than two minutes? That Zayn?” 

Liam smiles again, a small one that has just the corners of her mouth tilting up. She presses another kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth and glances over to where Harry’s looking. Niall’s near bent in half, laughing at something Louis’ said. Liam’s never seen Louis look more proud of himself. 

She gets it, she does. Why Harry’s a little wary. 

There’s something there, between Louis and Niall, even if neither of them will quite admit it yet.And even though Louis will never admit it, he’s been in love with Zayn since nearly the first day they met; it’s the reason he’d been so angry when Zayn left. But looking at Niall, even having only known her for a few months and seeing how she interacts with all three of them, Liam _knows_ Zayn’s going to adore her. Niall has a lot of love to give. And Louis’ fiercely loyal, to the end. It’s going to be so much fun to see how it will play out. Liam’s got her suspicions. It makes her smile again. She’s not sure exactly what will happen, but she _is_ certain that it’s going to make them whole, no matter the end. 

“It’ll be fine,” she murmurs, reaching up to wrap her fingers around Harry’s wrists. She presses her fingers into Harry’s skin and feels the tension recede, until Harry’s slumped back into her once again, a line of warmth along her back and side. 

“It’ll be fine,” she repeats. “I know it.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_[excerpt from website]_  
**IN HARMONY** consists of the warm, smooth tones of _LIAM PAYNE_ , backed by _LOUIS TOMLINSON_ (vocals, drums), and introducing new members _HARRY STYLES_ (vocals, guitar) and _NIALL HORAN_ (vocals, guitar)! 

Videos  
**[I’m Yours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkHTsc9PU2A)** \- _Jason Mraz_  
**[Sweet Caroline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vhFnTjia_I)** \- _Neil Diamond_  
**[Single Ladies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m1EFMoRFvY)** \- _Beyonce_  
**[Happy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6Sxv-sUYtM)** \- _Pharrell Williams_  
**[Give Me Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOjdXSrtUxA)** \- _Ed Sheeran_  
**[Kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5N5208n8uSo)** \- _Prince_  
**[I Drove All Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2y1TZXc5DiY)** \- _Cyndi Lauper_  
**[Hideaway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESXgJ9-H-2U)** \- _Kiesza_  
**[Rather Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-M1AtrxztU)** \- _Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne_  
**[We Go Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUrxG8APyiI)** \- _cast of Grease_  
**[My Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IUG-9jZD-g)** \- _The Temptations **NEW!**_  
**[Summer of ‘69](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9f06QZCVUHg)** \- _Bryan Adams **NEW!**_

All video recorded by Zayn Malik

**Author's Note:**

>  _[excerpt from website]_  
>  **IN HARMONY** consists of the warm, smooth tones of _LIAM PAYNE_ , backed by _LOUIS TOMLINSON_ on bass, _ASHTON IRWIN_ on drums, and _GEORGE SHELLEY_ on guitar. 
> 
> Videos  
>  **[I’m Yours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkHTsc9PU2A)** \- _Jason Mraz_  
>  **[Sweet Caroline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vhFnTjia_I)** \- _Neil Diamond_  
>  **[Single Ladies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m1EFMoRFvY)** \- _Beyonce_  
>  **[Happy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6Sxv-sUYtM)** \- _Pharrell Williams_  
>  **[Give Me Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOjdXSrtUxA)** \- _Ed Sheeran_  
>  **[Kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5N5208n8uSo)** \- _Prince_  
>  **[I Drove All Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2y1TZXc5DiY)** \- _Cyndi Lauper_  
>  **[Hideaway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESXgJ9-H-2U)** \- _Kiesza_  
>  **[Rather Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-M1AtrxztU)** \- _Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne_  
>  **[We Go Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUrxG8APyiI)** \- _cast of Grease_
> 
> All video recorded by Zayn Malik


End file.
